chronicle_of_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran
Homo Sapiens Sapiens Physical Description: Terrans are bipedal hominids, descended from great apes that also reside on their homeworld. They have the same general form as most other sentient species in the Known Universe, with two legs, two arms, a pair of eyes, ect... Terrans only have significant hair on their head. morepronounced among males, similar to dwarves, as humans males can grow a variety of mustaches, beards and unusual facial hair. While not overly prevalent as opposed to dwarves, human males that do not take care of their appearance or are generally hard workers have unkempt “5 o'clock shadow”, while other take great care to have a beautiful face full of hair. Females however take great care in removing those facial hair, unlike dwarven women. Hair colour ranges from black to light blonde, with older members of the species generally experiencing a change in the hair colour to a grayish tone. Skin colour is also quite varied, ranging from light peach to brown to almost ebony black, depending on the country of origin of the specific Terran, as those who live closer to their planet equator tend to have darker skin. Terrans generally wear clothes that cover most of their bodies, but those clothes vary just as much as the cultural background of the particular Terran. As most Terrans outside of Earth and it's various colonies are part of the military, some erroneously believe that uniforms are standard for all Terrans. Terrans are rather short lived, even with advanced technology, with them generally retiring in their seventies. Society: ' '''Terrans society is built around a fairly recently instated (in the last 150 years) global government, the Terran Confederacy, after the last “World War” and the Protectorate invasion of their homeworld. Terrans enjoy a lot of freedom built in a constitution which guarantees basic rights, freedoms and duties of the citizens of the Confederacy. The political world of the Terrans is meandering and unforgiving, as political parties and alliances form and fall apart every few years. The only strong, permanent political powers standing in the Democratic Socialist Alliance, the Republican Reformist Party and the Monarchist Militarist Party, who have been the three most important powers in the Confederacy since its inception. Terrans are monogamous culturally, even though many of them are known to cheat on their wife and husband, sometimes to no or limited penalties. Humans have been known to be quite “adventurous” in regards to their love life as well. While biologically omnivore, some Terrans have been known to become herbivore, sometimes for health reasons, religious reasons or because of a strange sense of kinship many Terrans feel toward their animals. Terrans often have pets, preferring small felines or canines, and often they are not to used for work, simply company. Terrans also have cultural affinity towards physical activity and sport, but sometimes only enjoying watching it and “cheering for the home team” '''Relations:' Terrans are generally regarded as a Client Race of the Elven Star Empire, but if you were to ask Terrans, they would tell you that it is far more complicated then that. They enjoy very good relation with the Star Empire and are not involved in the Galactic Cold War, trading with the Allied Kingdoms as needed. They also have a wonderful relation with the Baal'Ken Hordes, which is generally regarded as a Client Race of the Allied Kingdom, as both of them are recent new star traveler and repelled an attack from the Protectorate. On the other hand, the Protectorate and the Hu Syndicates have a hatred for Terrans as they were the original cause of their fall in power in the region. The Democratic Socialist Allied Planets of Korren also dislike Terrans due to their support for the old So'Dar Guilds and the fact they took many refugees from their nation as it converted over to the new regime. The active Terran traders make some of the Dwarven Clans uneasy due to how shrewd their merchants sometimes are, but as Terrans would rather buy ore and refined goods rather then the Hu premade biological technology, the Clans enjoy this uptick in trade after centuries of weaker trade. Generally, people regard Terrans as shrewd, down to earth kind of people, with a desire to have things be simple and straightforward rather then overly complex. They are militaristic and expansionist, but generally because of historical reasons and as a mean to allow their youth to have more opportunities for growing. Terrans have an instinctive hatred for corruption after their last World War, but they also are driven to success whatever the cost when need be. Adventurers: ''' '''Many Terrans join their military, the Confederate United Forces, in their youth in order to gain access to the free higher education it provides or as a simple career choice. Some of those military men and women sometimes leave the military and become independent contractors. Other choose to follow a discipline where they end up becoming adventurers, like archaeologists, xenologists or deep space prospectors. As the Confederate government has no real limitation over its population, some just become adventurers for fun or to escape poverty. Standard Racial Traits: '''Size and Type: '''Terrans are medium humanoids with the Human sub-type. '''Ability score modifier: '''Terrans gain a +2 to any Ability of the player choice '''Hit Points: '''Terrans are average in terms of health, starting the game with 4 Racial HP. '''Bonus Feat: '''Terrans gain 1 additional feat at level 1. '''Terran Specialization: '''Terran education is generalized, but most humans end up specialized in a particular field over their education. They gain a +2 racial bonus to 2 class skills of their choice. '''Theme Specialization: '''As Terrans become specialized, they also begin identifying very closely with their chosen profession. Terrans gain an additional +1 to the Ability bonus they gain from their Theme. Nicknames Round-ears (from Elves), Smooth face (towards women, generally from dwarves), Apes (common amongst Baal'Ken and the Protectorate), Bulks (amongst Elves, Gnomes and Dwarves, referring to the "bulkiness" of Terrans compared to Elves) Category:Races, Terran Confederation Category:Races Category:Terran Confederation